The World and My Sister
by sorryYALLnotMYfault
Summary: Izzy Swan has read the Twilight Books,before they even happened.Now she must go to Forks to meet the sister and father she never knew she had,and quite possibly save the world from the Volturi.That is,if she doesn't fall in love first.ExB,IzzyxJB.
1. The Beginning Of It All

**I've been told that I cannot write.I don't believe … ALL BELONGS TO THE GENIUS THAT IS KNOWN AS S.M.(all bow down.)**

PREFACE

I'm Izzy Swan,known blonde,graceful,and beautiful.I'm coming to Forks because of two people that I've never met but love very dearly.

Two people.

Charlie Swan.

And Bella Swan.

Confusing,right?It was to me,too,at now,thanks to the genius named Stephanie Meyer,It's all crystal clear.I must meet my sister.

And I must save the entire world.


	2. Charlie,who is this?

"Izzy,don't go!I love you!You're running away,aren't you?Is this about my boyfriend?I swear,if it will make you stay,I'll tell him to go!"My mom pleaded,her eyes sad as I got on the plane.

"No, isn't about you banging that ass of a is something I need to do."I said for the eighth time.

She let go reluctantly."I still don't know _how_ you found out about Charlie,but you must think I'm a-hey,don't call Ernie a dirtbag!And watch your language!"She said sternly.

"Mom,you aren't a me,I'd know."I said,rolling my eyes.

"WHAT?ARE YOU A SLUT,IZABELLE MARTINEZ?"My mom shouted.

" stop are staring."

She kissed me and said good bye a couple times,moving aside so I could go.

I ran up the steps without another word.

BPOV

My mother drove me to the Airport with the windows rolled was seventy-five degrees...

IZPOV

"May I get you anything?Water,maybe?"The smiling flight attendant asked me.

"No,but you can get a manicure and maybe let your hair stop smiling.I feel like I'm in a horror movie and a chainsaw's behind your back,and that Jeppers Creepers is in the bathroom."I said.

She looked I'd been too not blunt enough...yes,that was it!

"In otherwords,you should get a life,and a NEW JOB."I smiled some more.

"Ma'am,I can have you kicked off the plane."The still smiling -though tightly- flight attendant said.

I raised an eyebrow."While it's a couple thousand feet in the air?No,I don't think so."I informed her.

"Well,you'll see just how high this plane is when you're falling out if it."She said,the smile gone.

I got up and walked to the co-pilot."Excuse me,I really am sorry to disturb you sir,but this flight attendant,Sandy,I think her name was,threatened to throw me out of the plane,"I said,fake sniffling."And I wondered if that was against some rule.I..I was just refusing some water and she yelled at me."I said,over doing it a lot.

",get back to work.I will inform whoever I have to to make sure that you are demoted or fired."The co-captain said.

I walked back to my cabin,satisfied but edgy.

I took out _**Twilight**_ by this Stephanie Meyer chick,which is how I found out about Bella.I knew there was supposed to be at least one hundred to Forks in about two weeks.

I knew that Charlie was at the airport waiting for Bella right now...and what he didn't know was,he was waiting for me,too.

CHARPOV

I was wringing my hands,I was so was finally coming home.I'd been trying to convince her to live with me scince she was about twelve or so.

_"Flight WN-9-5-10 arriving in twenty minutes from Phoenix you."_

Finally.I was still nervous,but having Bella here would be good.

I sat down but I couldn't sit still,so I stood and paced.I went to the front and asked how long untill flight 'WN-9-5-10-' arrived.

He looked at me strange and said,"Didn't you hear the announcement?That flight landed five minutes ago."I raced back to the space I told Bella I'd be at.

Instead of Bells,a tall,black haired,tanish girl looked at me and smiled."Hi,Charlie!"She exlaimed.

"Um,do I know you?"

"Not yet."She replied.

"Then how do you know my name?"

"Well...Renee kinda never told you about me.I'm Marissa can call me Izzy."She stuck out her hand.I shook it,dazed.

"Dad?Charlie?"I heard behind me.I turned to find Bella walking toward me.

She stopped with a confused look on her face."Who is this?"

"This...this is...this is Marissa Izabelle,she's,um...she's your sister."I stammered,feeling like I was on a soap opera.

Bella glared at me."Charlie!This is not tell this poor girl to go back to her family before they have a heart attack looking for her."She flashed a smile at her.

Marissa decided to say something."No,I am your had twins and she kept me a secret from Charlie.I just recently found out about you two, and told my mom I was coming was I convinced her it was for the was, in short, being utterly absurd."

Bella looked at me warily."Do I have any secret brothers that I should know about?"She asked.

"Not as far as I Marissa."I said flatly,looking at her.I brightened up.

"Any daughter of mine is accepted and on,lets get in the car."He brought us out into the rain.

The ride back was silent,except for a coupl of questions from Marissa and some answers or questions from Bells.

Finally the car stopped.I hadn't been paying attention to the girls, but it seemed like it went good ,because as soon as they were out of the car, they put their arms around eachother and ran into the house ,giggling.

would be worse,as it was the first day of school.


End file.
